Happy New Years
by Silverexorcist
Summary: Sonic and Shadow take a small date to the Gardens of Lights for New Years. Sonadow, one-shot. Don't like, don't read.


**This is for ****jigokuwa**** since she gave me my one hundredth review for my story, Ombra d'amore! Thank you so much, jigokuwa and all the other reviewers! And Happy New Year!**

** Silverexorcist~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog  
**

"Remind me again why we're taking the bus."

Sonic swiveled in his seat and lazily looked at his boyfriend. "Because it's traditional to ride the bus to the Garden of Lights," he answered.

Shadow raised an eye ridge and crossed his arms across his furry chest. "I still see this as trivial considering we can run at speeds that break the sound barrier," the ebony hedgehog pointed out and narrowed his ruby eyes at the numerous people watching them as they rode slowly to the light show.

Sonic leaned back in the cushioned seating of the bus and placed his arms behind his head. "Chill out, Shads and just enjoy the ride."

Shadow sighed and stared out the fogged window. He watched as the younger kids in the seats in front of him drew pictures in the glass and stuck his own gloved fingers on the window. Shadow lazily drew his fingers down, causing four long lines on the window, and watched as the fog turned into icy water droplets.

He felt Sonic lean over him to see what he had drawn on the window. "What did you draw?"

"Nothing," Shadow answered.

Sonic puffed out his cheeks, "Geez, you're no fun, Shads." He reached out his own hand and drew a smiley face over top of Shadows' lines. "There, that's better." Shadow rolled his eyes and wiped away both pictures. "Hey!" Sonic protested and pouted.

"Hay is for horses," Shadow muttered and Sonic childishly stuck out his tongue. They rode the rest of the way in silence and, whenever Shadow looked over at his boyfriend, Sonic would stick out his tongue, still sore about Shadow ruining his 'masterpiece' in the window.

They soon arrived at their destination and the bus driver announced that the last bus out of the Garden of Lights would be at one o'clock am. She opened the door and the two hedgehog heroes patiently waited until the rest of the passengers exited the bus.

Shadow snuck another glance at Sonic and the cobalt hedgehog responded with another childish tongue action. "You are such a child; it's a wonder that the world hasn't blown up yet with such an immature hero protecting it," Shadow sighed.

"I am not a child!" Sonic protested.

Shadow raised an eye ridge, "Oh, yeah? Prove it," he challenged.

Sonic just smiled and slid out of his seat. "Ladies first," he said and moved out of the way for Shadow to go first.

Shadow smirked and slid out as well and stood in front of Sonic in the thin aisle. "I take it back, Sonic." The cobalt hedgehog smiled. "You're worse than a child if you think I'm a girl," then Sonic, in all his _not_ childish glory, stuck out his tongue again, which Shadow promptly caught in a quick kiss.

Sonic yelped and blushed at Shadow's sudden attack. The ebony hedgehog pulled away and smirked. He took Sonic's hand in his and pulled him off the bus and gave the elderly bus driver a small wave before exiting.

Shadow led Sonic to the back of the ticket line outside the garden's fences and they stood silently as they waited for the booth to open so they could get their tickets. Sonic hid his blush behind the dark blue scarf he was wearing around his neck and stood behind his ebony boyfriend so no one would see their hands joined together.

"Are you sure no one will notice, Shadow?" Sonic asked and squeezed their joined hands to tell the ebony hedgehog what he was referring to.

Shadow shook his head, "Not unless you make a big deal over it." True to his word, the two hedgehog heroes were getting a couple of curious glances here and there, but most of people were far too excited to see the famous light show in the Gardens.

During the summer, the Garden was filled with beautiful, blooming flowers. In the winter, however, the volunteers at the local electrical company would set up thousands of Christmas lights; turning the once blooming Gardens into a winter wonderland. Combined with the freshly powdered snow, the lights would reflect off the millions of tiny mirrors, making not only the sky explode with light, but the ground as well.

Making this the perfect place where you would want to be on New Year's Eve with your boyfriend of almost six months. A ticket booth finally opened and Shadow unlatched their hands so he could reach into his shoe for the fourteen dollars for both of their tickets. He handed the yellow squirrel the money and the squirrel asked if they would like to pay an extra ten dollars to ride the horse drawn carriage.

Shadow resisted the urge to roll his eyes and replied with a small no. Of course he wouldn't want to ride a wooden carriage that smelled of horse feces; he would rather go back on that godforsaken bus a thousand times over then go on that thing.

Shadow headed towards the gated entrance, Sonic following closely behind him, and he handed the lady at the front the tickets to get through. She waved them on and looked at the next couple waiting to get inside.

Shadow and Sonic walked through the gate and looked at the dozens of glowing green bushes that lined the walkway. The paved sidewalk soon turned into woodchips under their feet and they crunched along the path with the dozens of other couples and families.

They passed the horse stables, where the carriages were being loaded with people who had paid for the horse drawn carriage ride, and lost most of the crowd at that point. Soon, the two hedgehogs had only a handful of people left walking down their designated path, most of them being elderly that stopped every thirty seconds to take pictures of every single light they saw, and they hooked their hands back together.

The first of the light show came up from their right and they stood in amazement when all four seasons passed them in an amazing display of light. The first being fall, with the trees covered in light browns, oranges and reds, with a screen of thousands of lights that made it look like leaves were falling off of the trees.

Next came winter, with thin strings of white and blue lights hanging over their heads from the tree branches that looked like hanging icicles and thousands of small snowflakes falling just like the leaves at the fall scene.

They made the spring and summer a little different than the winter and fall. A large sun made out of lights hung from a large tree trunk that overlooked both spring and summer. The spring held small animals made out of lights on the ground. A family of rabbits sat on the ground, with frogs sitting on lily pads of a blue lighted pond. Hummingbirds flapped their wings as they floated over large flowers and bees hovered around a large beehive.

The summer scene connected to the spring one, so it was hard to tell where one ended and when the other one started. A small campfire made out of lights stood in the middle, with four marshmallows roasting over it. Fish jumped out of another pond and the trees around the summer scene were with filled with dazzling green lights to bring out the feeling of summer camping.

"If that was the first of the lightshow, I can't wait to see the finale," Sonic commented and brushed their arms together as they walked. Shadow smirked and, ever so slightly, felt himself relax under the beautiful scenery.

However, peace never lasted long with the two hedgehog heroes. "Why couldn't we just have taken the horse ride? It's so cold out here!" An overly familiar shrilled voice asked.

"Because it's cheaper to walk and did you see that line? We would have had to wait over an hour just to get on that thing, Amy." Another familiar voice answered.

Both male hedgehogs paled and gave each other the same panicked expression. "What are they doing here?" Sonic asked in loud whisper and pulled Shadow over to the side of the path so their friends wouldn't notice them right away.

"How am I supposed to know? They're your friends," Shadow growled and looked around for any kind of hiding place. However, much to their luck, there were no places to hide on the fenced in path of the Gardens.

Sonics' eyes lit up when he saw a small supply shed at the corner of the path and he quickly pulled Shadow over. The ebony hedgehog saw the shed and nodded. He easily broke off the handle and they both squeezed into the small opening. Just as Sonic pulled the door shut Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Tails passed by.

"Image how much electricity this place uses each night to power the lights," Tails high pitched voice said and the two hedgehogs held their breaths, hoping the four Mobians wouldn't notice the door of the shed being slightly ajar from having too much inside it.

"Are they gone?" Sonic asked and opened the door a little to peak out.

Shadow hissed in pain as Sonics' sharp quills dug into his face, "No wonder you were called 'Spiky Needle Mouse' by the locals until they learned your real name."

Sonic turned his head around, further digging his quills into Shadow's face. "Did you say something, Shads?" After a couple moments of silence, Sonic gave up and looked back outside. "I think they're gone."

"Good," Shadow growled and kicked the cobalt hedgehog out of the shed. Sonic landed face first into the wood chipped ground and yelped as the wood dug into his face. Shadow stood over the fallen hedgehog and crossed his arms across his chest. "I have cuts from your damn quills and now you have cuts from landing face first into the woodchips."

Sonic sat up and spat out the wood that had gotten into his mouth from the fall. "Do you have to get revenge against everything?"

Shadow raised an eye ridge, "Is that a question or a statement?"

"Never mind…" Sonic sighed.

Shadow smirked and pulled the cobalt hedgehog back on his feet. They continued on the path, stopping at every light show that showed up on the sides. Halfway through the Gardens, it started to snow. Large snowflakes drifted towards the ground and Shadow brought Sonic closer to him as the wind picked up and Sonic started to slightly shiver.

Sonic blushed from the small action and pointed at the lighted gazebo placed at the top of the hill overlooking the entire Gardens. "I heard that people get married there in the summer." The trail up to the gazebo was roped off and Sonic got a sudden idea. "Let's go up there, Shadow! We would be able to see the entire Garden of Lights up there!"

Before Shadow could even get one word out, Sonic had already pulled him over the rope and up the path to the gazebo. They hopped inside and Sonic leaned over the ledge to take a look at the Gardens from above.

Individual patches of lights were scattered all over the lighted paths of the Gardens and Sonic smiled in amazement as the world around them seemed to explode with different lights. Shadow walked up beside him and wrapped his arm around Sonic's thin waist.

Silence and then, "Hey, Shads?" Sonic whispered.

"Hmm?"

Sonic sighed and nervously scratched his ear. "I… want to come out and tell everyone… about us…"

Shadow smiled and turned Sonic around to face him. He brought their chests together and cupped Sonic's chin with his hand. "About time, Faker," Shadow whispered in Sonic's ear and placed a small kiss on the cobalt hedgehog's cheek.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Do it right, Shads," and he brought their lips together into a passionate kiss. Shadow chuckled into the kiss and pushed Sonic's back against the ledge. He pinned Sonics' arms over his head and nibbled at his neck.

"Don't mock me, hedgehog. I hold the power at the moment," Shadow retorted and placed another small kiss on Sonics' lips.

The pinned hedgehog rolled his eyes again and purred slightly. "Only because I'm letting you, Faker. You can't hold down sexiness like mine without consent," Sonic teased.

Shadow chuckled, "Sexy, huh? I have yet to see anything of the sort so far."

"I'm so sexy that your eyes can't handle the pure sexiness that is myself," Sonic purred.

Shadow gave a small laugh and gave Sonic one last kiss before pulling away. He held out his hand for Sonic to take and the cobalt hedgehog gave his boyfriend a confused look. Shadow caught the confusion and smirked. "We have five minutes before midnight hits and I thought we should go somewhere better for the last few moments of the year."

"Somewhere better?" Sonic cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had thought the gazebo was beautiful and he would have been glad to spend the last moments of the year there with Shadow.

The darker hedgehog smirked and grabbed Sonic's hand. "Yes, somewhere better," and he Chaos Controlled them away from the Gardens.

Sonic felt the cold atmosphere around him disappear and be replaced by something much warmer. He opened his eyes and stared in amazement around him. Hundreds of lit lanterns floated in the air all around them, drifting lazily in the wind. A small blanket stood in the middle of the hill they were standing on and placed on top of it was a steaming pile of chili dogs and two cups of hot chocolate.

Shadow pulled his stunned boyfriend over to the carefully placed blanket and sat him down on top of it. He handed Sonic the plate of chili dogs and a cup of hot chocolate.

"This is amazing, Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed and looked over the hill to the city below.

"It isn't over yet, Sonic," Shadow commented and looked down at the watch he carried with him. "Five… four… three… two… one, Happy New Year, Sonic," Shadow said and the sky lit up with fire. Fireworks shot off over the lighted city and the two hedgehogs watched the amazing light show in the sky.

"Happy New Year, Shads," Sonic replied and intertwined their hands for the first time of the year.

**Sorry it's so short! I was running out of ideas on what to do. ^^'**

** Happy New Years everyone and please Read and Review!**


End file.
